


Play

by summerbutterfly



Series: MakoRin [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Phone Sex, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto calls Rin for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was a kink meme. And this happened. For the DW Free! Kink Meme prompt "phone sex." 
> 
> (Unbeta'd. Mistakes are mine, boys are not).

His voice is rich and smooth when he answers the phone, and the sound reverberates up and down Makoto's spine. "Yo, Makoto. What's up?"

Makoto's throat feels dry. His fingers curl around the edges of his cell as he leans back into the wall. "Hey, Rin," he says. "Are you alone?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

Makoto licks his lips. "I was hoping we could talk." 

"About what?"

"About..." The words catch in his throat and it takes him a moment to swallow past them. "About...things."

There is silence on the other end. Makoto can't hear anything but the muffled shuffling of what might have been clothing, but he couldn't be sure. 

Then Rin speaks. "That's not very specific." Makoto hears the unmistakeable sound of shoes hitting the floor. "You're going to have to do better than that, Makoto."

Makoto closes his eyes. In his head are all the words he wants to say, but none of them seem to be making their way to his lips. Probably because it's Rin and Rin does things to him. Things that make his body way too warm.

"Talk to me about practice," he says finally. "How are you fitting in with the team?"

"You want me to tell you about _that_?"

"Yes."

Rin's laugh is low and deep. "I'm fitting in fine," he says. "But that's not why you called."

Makoto clutches the phone, trembling a little. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you should tell me what you really want." 

"Rin..."

"Makoto." The way Rin says his name makes Makoto shiver. "Cut the crap, okay? I know what you want. So get on your bed and take your clothes off."

Makoto's breath catches. They've barely begun and already his stomach is twisted into knots. He crawls over to his bed, his hands shaking so hard he can hardly undo his belt. On the other end, Rin says nothing, just waits for Makoto to do as he asks.

"Okay," he says. "I'm there." 

"You done?"

"Yes."

"Naked?" 

"Completely."

The palm of Makoto's free hand splays over his abdomen and he draws a slow circle with his thumb. He can hear the rise and fall of Rin's breath against the receiver, and it makes his cock twitch.

"Good," Rin says. "That's better. Now let me catch up." 

There is the sound of rustling fabric. Makoto allows his imagination to run wild, picturing Rin shedding of the last of his clothing, stretching out that long, lithe body, making himself comfortable. It's a beautiful image and Makoto breathes deep, sliding his hand lower until it rests on his thigh.

"Okay, so," Rin says, and Makoto can hear the rough edge to his voice. "I'm on my back. Completely naked. Tell me what you want to do to me."

Makoto bites back a whimper. Sometimes, Rin makes him take charge even though Rin knows it embarrasses the hell out of him. Makoto loves phone sex, but talking dirty is a skill he hasn't mastered the way Rin has.

"I...I want to look at you first," he murmurs, because the image of naked Rin is still fresh in his mind. Gorgeous, lush, naked Rin. "You're body is beautiful. So beautiful."

"You make me sound like a girl," Rin teases. 

"Sorry. You're not beautiful like that. You're beautiful...like you. I...I wanna kiss you."

"So do it," Rin says. "Kiss me."

"I will." Makoto's hand slides between his legs. He's half-hard and his cock quivers. "But not just on your lips." 

"Mmmm." Rin is purring, which means Makoto is heading in the right direction. It gives him confidence, and he takes himself in his palm.

"I might linger there if you don't mind, but I want to go lower. Down your neck. To your chest. I love...I love that little ridge of muscle that runs along your hip. It's really sexy. I want to kiss you there." 

Rin chuckles. "You should run your tongue along it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." 

Makoto squeezes himself in his fist. The image of himself doing just that is so sharp it almost hurts, and he can taste the clean of Rin's skin on the tip of his tongue. He shudders, fist pumping  
just once before he stops. As good as his hand feels, the sex in Rin's voice feels better.

"You should touch yourself, too, while I do it," he says. "Not...not like that, just in the place where my tongue is."

"You mean don't touch my cock?" Rin is laughing at him. Makoto can hear it. "You can say the word 'cock,' Makoto."

"But..."

"Say it," Rin demands. "Tell me I'm not allowed to touch my cock, or I'm hanging up and getting off alone." 

Makoto's cheeks are on fire, and yet at the same time, he's rock hard in his own hand. "All right," he concedes. "Don't touch your cock. Not yet. Okay?"

Rin's answering groan is a thing of beauty, and Makoto imagines him, rife with tension, running a single finger over the line of his own hip. "What if I want to?" he asks. "What if I'm so hard I need to?"

"Don't." Makoto pumps himself again. Slowly. Just enough to take the edge off the need. "Keep your hand where it is and imagine...imagine I'm sucking you."

"Hnnggh," Rin purrs. "I like that."

"Me, too," Makoto murmurs. "I like the feel of you against my lips."

Rin's inhale is sharp. It makes Makoto smile, even as it makes him hotter to hear Rin get so turned on. "Rin?" 

"What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were still there."

"I'm here." Rin's voice is husky. "Thinking about what your lips look like wrapped around me. It's damn hot. Fuck, Makoto." 

Makoto bites his lower lip. "Would you like to?" he asks. It's probably the most forward thing he's ever said in all the times they've done this. "We can do that, too." 

Rin groans softly. "Who's on top?"

"You." Makoto releases himself and gets on his knees. There's lube in his swim bag, which is at the end of the bed. "You...you can do it to me. If you want." 

"I can fuck you?" Rin sounds so deliciously dirty that Makoto almost loses his balance. "Are you tight, Makoto?" 

He hates how hot his cheeks go at the words, but at the same time, he can't get the cap off the lube fast enough. With trembling fingers he pours some into his palm and reaches back, touching himself. "I...maybe. A little."

"If you're tight, you'll need to warm up," Rin murmurs. "Do that."

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

Makoto puts his free hand on the bed. He reaches back, touching hesitantly at first and jumps. It's cold and his skin is hot and the idea that he's about to get off by fingering himself while Rin listens is making his brain hazy. Makoto puts the phone in front of him and leans on one forearm, giving his other hand a little more leverage. The tip of his finger slips in and he gasps. 

"Oh yeah." Rin's silken voice glides through the phone. "You're tight. I can tell. Take your time, don't rush it. Just be loud enough for me to hear, mkay?"

"'Kay." Makoto whimpers. He's worked his index finger deeper inside. It doesn't really feel like anything, but his cock is definitely still hard, and he's definitely still horny and it definitely helps to close his eyes and picture Rin behind him, long fingers lovingly tracing the curve of his ass.

Makoto pushes a even deeper. 

"Oh!" There was something that time. A little twinge of pleasure so he does it again. "Ohhh, ah!"

"Found it?" Rin murmurs. 

"I...yes."

"Good." He hears Rin shift. "I'm picturing you right now, playing with yourself. You're still hard, right?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"Good." Rin's voice is oh so dark. "While you play with yourself, imagine me stroking you with my hand. Does it feel good?"

If Makoto could get his hand around himself without falling, he would, but he can't so he compromises and puts a pillow between his knees. He thrusts, and the friction is maddeningly light, but between his fingers and Rin's words, it just might be enough.

"It feels good," he says. "But..."

"But what?"

Sparkles of pleasure radiate up Makoto's spine. "But don't stop talking. Tell me...tell me...what you see..."

"I see you, all worked up, riding my cock like you were made for it." 

Makoto moans. Rin and his filthy, dirty mouth. It's the most beautiful thing in the world. "I'm made...for it...?"   
"You are. That's why I love it when we do this. Because you make me so hard. Because imagining fucking you gets me so hot. I can see it so clearly. Your perfect ass, the line of your back, the way you skin flushes when you're close to coming..."

"Rin!"

"You're fucking beautiful, Makoto. I want to kiss you everywhere I can reach. I want to listen to you moan, and beg, and get off so bad."

"Ahhhh!" Everything is muzzy and Makoto can't make his mouth form words. He's stopped fingering himself, and his hips are pressed flat against the bed, grinding. Rin is breathing hard in between his debauched running commentary, and everything is fading in and out.

"Are you close, Makoto? Tell me."

"I'm close. I...oh, Rin."

"I think I'm gonna come. I...shit you really got me tonight." 

"Rin..."

Makoto digs his fingers into the mattress and he hears Rin's orgasm- a rapid-fire stream of panting gasps and it triggers his own release, and he's coming all over the mattress and his pillow before he even realizes. It's amazing and glorious, and Makoto shudders once before he lays still, pulse pounding in his ears, phone a few inches away now, but not to far to hear Rin call his name.

"Hm?" He picks the phone up and puts it to his ear. 

Rin sounds out of breath, but satisfied. "You come?"

"Yeah."

"Heh." It's a warm laugh, and Makoto likes the little tingle it gives him. "Me, too."

The let the silence envelope them for a long moment, until Makoto moves and wipes himself with the already-soiled sheet. "I should clean up," he says. "Someone will be home soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Me, too." He hears Rin move. "Call me tomorrow though, yeah?"

"Okay," Makoto agrees.


End file.
